Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rodent deterrent apparatus. Specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus that is easily attachable to one or more surfaces in an area where rodents frequently nest unwantedly and works to deter the rodents from nesting in those areas.
Background
The presence of rodents and other pests is a concern of property owners everywhere. More specifically, rodents and other pests can carry and spread disease and other unwanted filth that is undesirable. To deal with this issue, a number of systems and methods currently exist, including poisons, repellents, and traps. The currently available solutions, however, do have drawbacks. First, many of the methods are lethal, killing the rodent or other pest. This can have detrimental effects on the local ecosystem by exposing other animals to the poisons and traps or by reducing the food supply for the animals that prey on the rodents and other pests. Additionally, currently available pest solutions are primarily intended for temporary placement and/or disposable use, which is not an optimal use of resources.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for rodent deterrent apparatus that helps prevent rodent and pest activity in a non-lethal manner and is durable for repeated use and/or permanent placement. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.